


Reunion Hell

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut every Chapter, based on a dumb hentai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Ray fulfills a favor for her young cousin to pretend to be her for a week at school. Unfortunately, she's spotted by an old acquaintance in the worst possible manner.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't have much of an excuse, I just wanted to write some multiple porn scenarios.

_This is the dumbest thing I have ever done…!_

Ray grimaced as she pulled the ends of her skirt down further, feeling as though the length was somehow sentient and would continuously ride up and reveal her underwear even as she took her seat. The skirt was a little shorter than she would’ve like and that was an understatement, an ultimate byproduct of wearing clothes that belonged to her younger cousin.

 _‘Meeting my out of town boyfriend’ she says… ‘cover me in school for a week’ she says… ‘we’re practically twins’ she says…_ Ray had forgotten what being a high school student entailed and lugging around a heavy bag of textbooks in an ill-fitting uniform, surrounded by gossiping children brought back memories. Unfortunately, they were annoying memories and made her utterly regret this so-called generous act of kindness. All she thought of was helping family since she had some free time under her belt which she now missed as she flipped through the textbook, failing to remember basic details and dates and formulas. None of them would remember this as soon as they graduated – Ray didn’t.

The bell rang and they all stood, welcoming the teacher. Ray made sure to keep her head down as he went through rollcall, trying to think of how Serena would respond to her name being called. She was brutish, vulgar, a delinquent at best. Maybe she should flip the teacher off when he got to her name. Ray brushed the idea out of her thoughts, certain she wouldn’t have the nerve for such rude behavior.

“Tsukino.”

A nonchalant grunt would work.

“Tsukino?”

Maybe Ray would lean back from her chair and pop some bubble gum in response to hearing her name. But that would require having gum in the first place and she had none – this needed to be planned better.

“Tsukino Serena!”

Ray gasped loudly, realizing it was Serena’s last name being called repeatedly in an annoyed tone and she stood up, clinging onto her skirt and her face flushed in embarrassment. “H-Here!” She stuttered out, finally looking at her teacher in the eye as the entire class snickered. The teacher merely stared at her as she sat back down, a certain glint behind his black rimmed glasses framed over his familiar gold eyes.

“Nice of you to join us in the land of the living… _Tsukino_.” His voice was low as he smugly replied to her, checking her off the roster as he continued to the other students.

Ray kept her eyes downcast, trying not to attract more unnecessary attention to herself. She already failed the first step in pretending to be Serena; responding to her name! _Tsukino. Tsukino. Tsukino._ She repeated Serena’s last name over and over in her head, trying to familiarize herself with it as much as she could so she could be on high-alert upon hearing it. At least the worst of it was over. The only time rollcall happened was during the start of the day and for the rest of the time, she only needed to stay quiet and not attract any more attention to herself. No matter Serena’s usual behavior, Ray need to remain quiet and just let the others chalk it up to a bad day. And if it went well, a bad week.

The other students were pulling out notebooks and stationary items as the teacher turned back around and began the lecture. There was an honest attempt to pay attention to the lesson and take diligent notes. But Ray had become distracted with an all-consuming thought. There was something oddly familiar about the teacher. Maybe she met him before on the street or even in college. He seemed young enough for them being in the same class to be plausible. But no, it was something else. Not university, she couldn’t remember him in her classes.

Maybe at the gym? Around the neighborhood? In passing?

Worst-case scenario, she probably saw him before when she attended a softball game of Serena’s. From his casual suit, Ray couldn’t tell his body type and whether he was an athletic teacher or a book worm type. Maybe he was a nerd; he had to be to want to be around high school students and teach them for a living. She shook her head, trying to focus again on the lesson and whatever he was talking about.

Did she learn this already?

What kind of student was Serena? Diligent? Studious? Would she be sleeping right now?

_No, she’s an athlete. She has to at least be doing well…_

She wanted to scream – why did she ever agree to this idea? She should’ve told Serena to take the week off and deal with a week’s worth of make-up assignments instead of volunteering for this hell. It was enough of a miracle that the other students in the class hadn’t figured out upon seeing her that she was not a high school student and looked too old to be there. At least, Ray _hoped_ her appearance wasn’t akin to that of a high schooler. The teachers probably wouldn’t notice based on looks; she was just another student lost in a sea of faces. Her demeanor, on the other hand…

Ray needed to get out.

“Uh, Sensei!” Ray stood up abruptly, “I’m feeling light-headed, may I please go to the nurse’s office?”

He turned around, placing his hand on his hip and merely tapping the book on his chin as though he were pondering her request. That wasn’t normal for a teacher, was it? There was something about him… He sighed, turning back around and continuing to write on the board. “Go then before you faint.”

\---

It was such a lie but when she did reach the nurse’s office and lay down on the bed, Ray could feel the heavy weight on her shoulders and the butterflies in her stomach and how tense she had become ever since she stepped foot into the school. This was a bad idea.

How was she going to last a week amongst students?

“One step at a time…” Ray mumbled to herself as she turned over to her side, not caring that her skirt was riding up again. She had to remember later to alter the length or to even search the nurse’s office for one that was slightly longer. Eh, for now, she closed her eyes. Ray forgot how early school hours were, it was almost inhumane.

Whatever Serena was doing, she hoped she was enjoying herself. Her and her boyfriend, too.

Ray heard the bell rang and she groaned, burying her face into the pillow. One more period, she could do that. She could return after lunch and blame it on dehydration and exhaustion. Some of it was probably true and none of that would tarnish whatever reputation Serena had amongst her peers.

The door slid open and Ray kept her head on the pillow, thinking it was the nurse or another student passing through.

“Akaba Ray.”

She bolted right up and saw the same teacher from before close the door and lock it, a wild grin on his face. Ray stared at him, wide-eyed and unsure how to process the emotions coursing through her veins, whether she was supposed to be embarrassed or horrified at being recognized for a fraud. “I’m not…!”

He approached her, and he leaned over the railing at the end of the bed, his eyes studying her form. “You know, Tsukino Serena and you look _a lot_ alike, it’s a bit frightening. However… you make a poor impersonation, Ray.”

“What?!”

Ray wanted to yell and instead opted for bunching her fingers up in the bedsheets in a mad fury. But now that the teacher was up close and personal, he was much more familiar. His coat was gone, and his tie was loosened, looking much more casual. His glasses were gone, and his face was no longer obscured by them. He was…! Ray gasped loudly, she did recognize him! “Sakaki Zarc?!”

He was in her high school class! And now he was a teacher, her cousin’s teacher nonetheless and had not fallen for this poorly constructed ruse.

Zarc could only nod as his eyes wandered downward to her hand clutching onto her skirt. “Now, I could ask the obvious of _why_ you’re pretending to be Tsukino Serena but I’m a little distracted on how _hilarious_ you look in that get-up.”

“Look, it’s not anything creepy!” Ray started, trying to defend herself as she sensed the skepticism on Zarc’s face. She understood how bad the situation appeared; a grown woman pretending to be high schooler raised all sorts of red flags and once this was all over, she’d kick herself for ever agreeing to this scheme. “Serena is on some personal business of her own and… and she didn’t want to fall behind school in the meantime, so I just…”

“… you decided to take her place?” Somehow, that wasn’t the explanation he thought he’d get. There was nothing that would rationalize the situation he found her in, but this was different. Zarc wanted to laugh. The moment she stood up in his class, he knew immediately it was Ray. She and Serena were most certainly the spitting image of each other, but boy, he realized how different their personality quirks were. The way she excused herself from the class in her overly polite tone, it was such a dead giveaway.” I can’t say I really approve. As a professional-”

“As an old friend, I trust you to keep my secret!” Ray interjected. A complete lie; there weren’t friends, not in the traditional sense. But that didn’t matter now for Ray couldn’t fail Serena. She promised her and no matter how stupid she found the situation, she needed to make the best of it. Ray swung her legs off the bed and stood up, standing toe to toe with Zarc. She wasn’t intimidated. “You’re not gonna tell _anyone_.”

Zarc raised a brow, watching as Ray placed her hands on her hips and radiated nothing but power and confidence. He wanted to laugh; it wasn’t possible for her to seem like a strong, formidable woman and yet there she was, doing exactly that. There was nothing in her favor. He didn’t really know what to make of this. On the one hand, Zarc knew he should report her. Even considering their past, maybe he’d just kick Ray out and simply report Serena for skipping school for a week – allowing no harm to come to her personally. That was the logical route to take. But on the other hand, it wasn’t everyday an opportunity of this kind fell so perfectly onto his lap. He’d be a fool to look the other way.

His smile dropped and instead, Zarc held a solemn expression. “… as a favor, I won’t rat you out.” Ray almost breathed a sigh of relief but instead gave him a smug expression, as though she knew the outcome would go in her favor. It was an Akaba family trait for clever planning and luck, especially in high pressure situations. “However, you’re a student now.”

He took a step toward her and Ray stepped back. With each movement forward, she took one back until her lower back hit the desk and she hissed in pain. It was the least of her worries as Zarc placed his arms on either side of her, effectively trapping her between his body and the metal desk.

She gulped.

“What of it?”

“… you’re in dress code violation.” The simple tilt of his head, as though he were waiting for her to rebut his claim.

“No, I’m not!” She yelled back. This uniform was exactly what she was supposed to wear, what Serena handed her and what she had seen her in. Was she wearing too much makeup or something?

“Oh really?” The slow, creeping smirk gave her a chill – even more so as one of his hands left the desk and she suddenly felt it on the ends of her skirt and she shrieked as he pulled on it. Her hands immediately went down, trying to push his away and pull her skirt back down. “This… this is far too short.”

Her face reddened and her powerful mighty attitude from before was dissipating. Curse that infernal skirt! “That’s-!”

“You need a new one, _Miss_ Akaba.” Now he was just messing with her, acting far too familiar with her and she was ready to throttle him. “I’ll have to punish you for your incredibly inappropriate attire.”

Before Ray could protest or even question what he even meant by that, he kissed her. Zarc took hold of the back of her head, clutching onto her hair. He moaned into the kiss, moving his lips against hers. Ray gasped, pushing at his chest but that only gave him the chance to grip onto her wrist and push his weight against her, making her fall back onto the desk. Ray whined, feeling his tongue stroke and entangle her tongue. It was all so overwhelming; the sudden shock, the overpowering scent of his cologne flooding her nostrils and the way his hand squeezed her clothed breast, causing her to arch toward his touch.

Ray cursed herself, struggling to push against him as left her lips and went from her cheek to nipping at her neck as his hand slid under her shirt, lifting that and her bra up to reveal her breasts. “Zarc…!” Her breath practically left her body, shaking as his fingers caressed her bare chest and his lips traveled down, kissing and biting down her stomach. Ray yelped as she was suddenly scooted forward by Zarc’s hands on her hips.

“A good lesson for you, Miss Akaba.” His voice was low and husky as he stared up at her, his hot breath right above the line of her skirt. Her thighs were shaking, unsure of whether to try and slap him or pull him back up and kiss him. He was doing his absolute best to make her into a mess and worse, he was succeeding. She… absolutely hated him. Hated this.

Ray gripped onto his forearms, her nails digging into his shirt and pulled herself up. Zarc rose up as well, keeping his hands on her hips and ground his groin against hers. She groaned loudly as he repeated the motion, burying his face against her neck and moaned loudly at the friction. Ray wanted to yell, to kick and scream in frustration and pleasure and anger and-!

“ _Ah_!” Ray moved her hips in time with his rough movements, losing herself in the heat and desire coursing through her as she could feel the uncomfortable wetness between her thighs.

It was ridiculous how much her body remembered and worse, _craved_ this routine.

His fingers gripped tighter for a moment before releasing her and backing away from her entirely. Ray fell back on the desktop, groaning in frustration as she rubbed her thighs together – staring up at the ceiling and trying to come to grips with the situation, rationalize how aroused he made her and how unsatisfied she was ultimately. Ray sat up, her body still shaking slightly as she clutched onto her shirt in an attempt to cover herself up.

Zarc’s breathing was like hers, heavy and barely controlled. Even with his ruffled shirt and a light sheen of sweat along his brow; Zarc still managed to maintain the stature of a man in control of himself whereas she was a wreck, half-naked on top of a desk. “An ill-fitting short skirt is against the rules, _Miss_ Akaba. Please do better to fix your attire lest you receive another punishment.”

This… this was going to be her week; the realization slowly sank in the pit of her stomach.


	2. Day Two

The end of the school day couldn’t have come by fast enough for Ray. Her concentration for the rest of the day was shot to hell after the encounter with Zarc in the nurse’s office. All that went through her mind were his hands, the way he touched her, and how… uncomfortable she was between her thighs after the tryst. The bell rang and immediately, Ray grabbed her bag and raced out the door as fast she could, stumbling past some other students in the hall. She needed to leave the school and the premises before she ran into-

“Tsukino Serena.”

Ray slowed to a stop and balled her hands into fists. That voice… and she was so close to the exit. She sighed heavily and reluctantly turned her head. “Yes, _sir_?” She spat through gritted teeth. Even now as she looked at him, her body was remembering what occurred just hours ago and wanting his hands back – no matter how infuriating and disgusting it was. He looked over his shoulder briefly before motioning her to approach him. Behind him was probably a secluded classroom and being alone with him again didn’t sound like the most tempting of situations.

The mob of students were passing her, and she contemplated getting lost in the crowd, freeing herself from Zarc and the school and not return. But that would only give him cause to do something tomorrow or punish Serena as retaliation. Ray wouldn’t have believed he’d be capable of something so low but today was full of surprises. With a heavy sigh, Ray squared her shoulders and turned around, pushing against the students and entering the classroom. As she thought, it was empty. Just her and Zarc and a closed door. She jumped at hearing the door shut.

“So, Ray-”

“Don’t be familiar with me.” Ray quickly interjected, holding tightly onto her bag – tense as could be. The only way through any confrontation with Zarc was to take control of the situation and assert dominance. “If you’re not going to give me proper respect, I’m running out.”

“Oh?” Zarc leaned back on the teacher’s desk, his fingers strumming along the edge. He watched her, studying her expression and stature – realizing how hostile she came off as. With the grip she had on her bag, it would be easy for her to swing the bag like a bat. “And how do I _properly_ address a grown woman impersonating a high school student?”

Her eye twitched.

“But as you said, we’re old friends.”

She regretted her previous choice of words. “What do you want? I got things to do.”

Zarc had to refrain from snorting from the obvious lie. If she had so much to do, she had no business pretending to be a high school student for much of her day. The angry blush on her face and how she was using the bag to hide the short skirt that he warned her about earlier – it was almost adorable, enticing in a way. “So…” He pushed himself up and shoved his hands in his pocket. The action caught Ray’s attention, making her slightly less on edge. “How fit are you? Like, stamina wise?”

“Excuse me?!” Ray backed up, her eyes wide as could be. There was no reason, no _good_ reason to be asking about her stamina. “The hell kinda business is that of yours?!”

“Hey, hey! Calm down!”

“No! You can’t just ask someone what their stamina is! Like hell I’m gonna go multiple rounds of fucki-”

“Ray!” His voice held an amused tone and he chuckled, waving his hands. “I’m talking about physical activity – like, exercise and shit like that.” The angered blush evolved to one of pure shame. It was easy to be suspicious of Zarc and she wasn’t sure if she could take his word on his intentions. She stared at him, the apprehension clear in her eyes. “I don’t know how much you remember of school, but mandatory physical activity was a thing. And you passing out during P.E. sounds a little out of the ordinary if you’re pretending to be a student athlete.”

She took a step back, wanting even more space between them. The worst part was that when he put it like that, he had a point. The kind of exercise she did couldn’t compare to the workouts that Serena put herself through. But the season for softball had ended – all Serena had now was just a P.E. course every other day and that was just lap running and whatnot. She could do that. “… I’m sure I can handle a few jumping jacks.”

“Uh-huh, alright.” Zarc was all too skeptical about Ray’s blind optimism. More than anything, he wanted to see how much of that was truth and how much was pure hot air. “Meet me out on the tracks early tomorrow to assess how much you can handle. Five am sound good enough?”

Ray scoffed, brushing her hair back. “Yea – sure, that sounds reasonable enough.” She turned away and huffed.

It was silent for a few short moments and Ray was beginning to get antsy, wondering why he wasn’t saying anything until she felt her hair being tugged. She turned her head and saw the ends of her hair in the loose grip of his hand. His fingers were caressing the strands of her hair, softly combing through the ends of it. It was a surprising gesture and she half-expected for him to pull her hair and jerk her closer toward him. But instead, Zarc released her hair and Ray whipped around, her hands brushing and twisting into her hair as though making sure it was all there – trying to restore it to normal and remove all reminders of him.

 “I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Akaba.” He whispered, brushing his shoulder against hers as he left the classroom and Ray bit her bottom lip. She was still on edge.

\---

_I’m dying! I’m gonna die!_

Ray had made the biggest mistake of her life. The moment she stepped foot on the tracks all dressed up in gym wear, she was all ready to start running laps. Zarc warned her, very clearly, to stretch and start lightly and she merely laughed at him. What a fool she’d been.

The first quarter of the lap was fine. By the end of it, her sides were hurting, and she had barely finished. But it was the final lap and the end was close as she practically stumbled to where Zarc was. He stood tall, his hand on his hip and his other hand holding onto a timer and he clicked it once she finally was in front of him. She was breathing heavily, hunched over with her hands on her knees. Zarc barely suppressed his laughter.

“Stand tall, Miss Akaba. You didn’t do _as pathetically_ as I thought.”

“Sh…-ut… up!”

He couldn’t hold back the cheeky smile and patted her back – maybe harder than he would’ve thought and she collapsed onto her knees. Her breathing hadn’t improved, and her face was so red. Zarc sighed. “At least look at me if you gonna fight me…” Zarc mumbled as he bent down, taking hold of her forearms and picked her up – placing a towel atop of her head as he lifted her up into his arms. Her skin was hot to his touch and a true testament to how worn out she was; Ray didn’t even try to fight back and instead rested her head on his shoulder.

“My legs feel so heavy…” Ray whined, her breathing becoming more steady as her limbs merely flopped around.

“That’s why I told you to stretch first, you dummy,” he scolded her as he was walking away from the track and toward the equipment shed. “Consider yourself lucky, Miss Akaba; you didn’t pull a muscle at your age.” Zarc set her down on a mat and Ray immediately collapsed on her back, groaning loudly as her chest heaved up and down and stared up at Zarc. She was too drained to fully grasp the situation or even the position she was in – just the feeling of exhaustion and leering eyes.

Her vision was blurry, barely making out that Zarc had bent down and kneeled in front of her. “Can you ah, just… just get me some water?”

“You need to stretch first.” Zarc said as his hand traveled up thigh and her breath hitched. “Relax,” his voice was soft as he lifted her left leg forward and dug his fingers into her thighs in a circular motion before moving it back, “you’re gonna get cramps and be in even worse pain.”

There wasn’t much Ray could do in terms of pushing him away. Ultimately, he was right about stretching her limbs lest the soreness be worse throughout the day and be unusable tomorrow. But the way Zarc was handling her, firmly and soothing – she couldn’t help the soft moans escaping her lips. She wanted to relax and simply accept his help with no strings attached, but all she could focus on were his fingers sliding further up her leg and into her shorts. Ray whimpered, a slight twitch in her leg and Zarc paused for a moment. “No – please, don’t stop. I really… _hm_ …”

Hearing her whine like that, it must’ve been the exhaustion talking… But still, it didn’t help to indulge a little bit. “We’re in school, Miss Akaba. Maybe… you should address me appropriately, as I’m doing.”

She snorted, raising her hand up to her mouth trying to suppress another moan. “What more you want? I’m already saying… please!”

“How about… calling me Zarc-sensei?” He pulled her leg, dragging her on the mat closer to him. “I’m technically your teacher, you know.” The glare, or the fair attempt she shot at him, caused a laughter to erupt from him.

Ray hated his laugh – it was mesmerizing, attractive, a bit infectious. There was no pure witty retort she had in response and assumed from how tired she was, whatever menacing attitude she could muster was weak at best. She moved her right leg up a bit, feeling like her limbs were a little less heavy. He left her left leg, now administrating the same attention to her other leg. It was worse now – her body was still hot but now… now it felt less like her body was burning from the inside out from fatigue and instead, it was a strange burning in her lower region. Her cheeks hot as she again covered her mouth as his fingers went even farther and she jumped from feeling them between her legs.

“Miss Akaba, you should stop being a tease.”

“No, I’m not…!” His hand cupped her clothed mound and she tried closing her legs, her thighs rubbing together. “Zarc, do-”

“Ah, _ah,_ Miss Akaba…” Zarc leaned down, whispering as his fingers were stroking her through her thin gym shorts. “No tensing up now. Can’t go undoing all my hard work.” His hands were pulling her shorts and underwear off her and down her legs before tossing them to the side. She was dragged further, her thighs spread open to accommodate his body between them as he leaned over her. “And it’s _sensei_ , remember?”

She couldn’t respond, not when she wasn’t even given a chance before he kissed her – effectively covering her protests and moans. Her eyes were wide and in shock. It was… difficult, attempting to arch her back and pressing her body against his to try and push herself up, only giving him the chance to push up her shirt and expose her bra. His hand was reaching behind her back, fumbling for a moment before unhooking it and pushing up the loose fabric. Ray whined as his hands squeezed her breasts, massaging and caressing. The all too familiar sensation was flooding her.

Ray turned her head away, whimpering. “Za… Zarc…!”

“Appropriately, Miss Akaba.” His fingers were teasing a nipple before taking it in his mouth and suckling, his tongue lavishing the sensitive flesh with attention.

Her thighs were shaking and she moaned in surprise, her body responding effectively and pushing herself up. “… Zarc-sensei…!” The heat and heaviness of his body were overwhelming, evasion wasn’t even in her thoughts. Instead, she raised her hand to his hair in a tight grip as he continued his ministrations and his fingers traveled down between her thighs. Her moans were enticing, encouraging even as he inserted a finger inside her, followed by another.

Zarc removed his mouth from her breast, opting to watch her now as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her and she spread her shaking thighs wider. Her body was already drenched in sweat from previous activities and now between her legs… it was the same, uncomfortable wetness from their bout in the nurse’s office but now, it wasn’t as infuriating, not as his thumb was encircling her clit – giving her more pleasure.

“Sensei!” Ray couldn’t control herself, not in her outbursts or the way her body encouraged his touch. There was a build-up in her lower belly, a tightening muscle as his fingers moved faster. It was more satisfying, the quickening breaths and better so – it wasn’t just her losing herself. The look on Zarc’s face, the way his cheeks were also flushed and how focused his eyes were, how dark and cloudy they became with lust in this moment of passion, making no effort to subdue the clear intentions written all over his face.

She was…! With a scream, her back arched and her muscles clenched as she reached her peak and came all over Zarc’s fingers. Her toes curled, and her foot tightened and suddenly, shooting pain followed alongside pleasure coursing through her body. Ray whined, moaning in pain and pleasure as Zarc removed his drenched fingers from inside her and started unbuckling his pants, a tad impatient.

“No, no, wait – stop, my foot!”

“Huh?” It was like whiplash, how fast he was knocked out of his thoughts from her yelling about her foot and trying to scooch away from him. He didn’t even touch her foot… _oh!_   Just watching her struggling to curl up to her side, trying to reach her foot and completely ignore him and what he thought were obvious emotions… “Are… are you ok?”

Ray shook her head. “No!” Tears were welling up in her eyes. “My foot hurts…!”

She… she got a foot cramp.

Zarc was on his knees, between the legs of a nearly naked woman and she got a foot cramp from all the heavy activity of the morning. The corners of his mouth twitched as he laughed lowly before it erupted into full-on laughter. In any other instance, he could cry. But it was so outlandish, he had no choice but to laugh.

Ray on the other hand… she was in too much pain to find anything as entertaining as he did. Instead, she laid there – embarrassed and aroused and in pain. She bore the brunt of shame, something he obviously didn’t have. “Stop laughing, you insensitive prick!”

“Sorry, Miss Akaba… you’re right, it isn’t nearly as funny as I’m making it out to be.” He could barely get through the sentence without chuckling and it was hardly a convincing lie to either of them. But he was being somewhat helpful as he took her pained foot, digging his fingers on the sole and rubbing out the cramp. “… I’ll write you a note for today.”

“What?! You can’t do that, I-!”

“I’ll just say you got injured during student duties, assisting me. Just relax. I’ll get your foot sorted out, so you won’t look as ridiculous limping later.”

It was infuriating – more so because with a note written by him, she could skip P.E. for today, thereby rendering this early morning session completely useless. She could’ve gotten the cramp all on her own before arriving to school. But still… at least he didn’t leave her unsatisfied like the other day.

“Thank you… Zarc-sensei.” Her cheeks were flushed red, still playing along with his request as she pulled her shirt down over chest, a flimsy attempt to cover some part of herself.

She was satisfied… to an extent.


End file.
